The Wolf
by Celevon Teardust
Summary: Harry Potter has been bitten by a werewolf! How will he and his friends cope? NO SLASH!


**THE WOLF**

**(AN) I am rewriting this because I have to get a feel for it again as I've left it for so long. It was originally Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck. I have come to hate the title and I may change this title as well due to the fact that it isn't very creative at all. Also, I apologize to the Ginny fans out there, but I have come to despise the character. I plan to have her in the story, as I feel I cannot abandon Cam, but it will no longer be Harry/Ginny. I do not intend to write a pairing in the fic this time because I have discovered I am a truly horrific romance author. I may decide to put in a mild pairing later on, but it won't be anything significant, and it would probably be a character of my own creation. Its not that I have anything against any of the characters in the series, its just my friend introduced me to slash and has brainwashed me into vomiting at the sight of cannon het pairings. Talk about peer pressure. So, if I'm gonna write het I need to do it with a character that I know inside and out and am completely at ease with. And yes, later in the story there will be many OC characters. Just not yet. I introduced a few a bit too early in the previous version, and I hope not to make the same mistake. Another change to the story is that it will now be in first person. I find that I write better in that style. I thank all of you for your patience and I hope to develop as a better writer as we proceed on through this. I also welcome any new readers. Now, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of …THE WOLF.**

_**Predator and Prey **_

_**In a Never Ending Circle**_

_**When the Circle Stops**_

_**One Has Met its Violent End**_

_**Predator Will Win**_

_**But at the End of the Day**_

_**Which is Which?**_

I plunged ahead through the thick undergrowth of the forest as fast as I could. My lungs were burning, and Hermione was clutching my hand as tightly as she could, struggling to keep up with my fast pace. The vegetation slapped my face, stinging while I ripped through it. Daring to glance back at our pursuer, I saw that the Wolf was only yards away from us, growing ever closer with every passing second. His paws ripped up the plants as he desperately chased us. I could hear his panting, smell his rotten breath. Two more seconds and Hermione would be ripped to shreds. With an almighty wrench of my arm I flung her in front of me. She stumbled for a moment but I slammed into her, shoving her ahead. I heard a snarl and felt flecks of spit hit my exposed arms.

My racing heart stopped the moment my foot caught the tree root. I gasped in pain as my momentum carried me passed the root and felt my ankle shatter. I tried to pick myself up as soon as my face his the dirt, but the beast was already upon me. Hermione's horrified shriek hit my ears the same second the claws hit my back. Suddenly the world didn't make sense, everything was a blur. Chaos was rampant as I felt my body being assaulted, my own screams shattering the silent night. Canine teeth were shredding my shoulder, and the Wolf's paws were wrapped around me, allowing it to claw at my chest. The next thing I knew I was airborne. I felt a sharp pain in my head and was then enveloped in a sea of blackness.

"Mummy!"

"Yes Harry?" the red-haired woman asked as she looked over at me.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking up innocently at my mother.

"Wherever you want to be," she replied while she smiled down at me.

"Can I be at home then?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around my small five-year old frame. "Of course you can be."

I smiled my, showing my teeth. The two front ones were missing.

"Home..." I cooed.

A big hand mussed my already messy hair. "Hey, Prongslet! Where's my hug?"

My bright eyes widened and I jumped out of my mothers arms, giving a squeal of delight.

"Daddy!"

I wrapped myself around his legs and closed my eyes. I was happier than I had ever been before.

I opened my eyes again and looked a little ways away. My bright smile disappeared.  
"Daddy it's a wolf."

"Yes," he said. "It's come to take you home."

"But... I thought I was home."

"Harry," Mum said, "It is not time for you to die yet. You will see us again soon though, I promise."

"No... NO! I don't wanna go back!" I screamed. Tears began to flow down my face. "MUMMY DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!"

But my parents were no longer near me. They were swathed in mist so far away. Far, far away. They smiled sadly before disappearing. "MUMMY!" The wolf sat next to me, watching me with its black, dead eyes.

"Don't leave Mummy... I don't wanna be alone again... I don't wanna be alone." I curled up and started to cry. I heard the wolf howl and I began my journey "home".

I felt sharp pain in my chest, immediately bringing me out of the dark. Then I felt the rest of my body. It wasn't like the pain I had just felt, it was a burning, agonizing pain. I cried out as I opened my eyes, gasping painfully.

"Potter!" a voice barked at me.

Blurry... everything was so blurry.

"Glasses..." I moaned.

"Harry, you're wearing your glasses!" a distressed female voice sobbed.

I was wet... I was soaked in something...

Blood.

"Potter!" the harsh voice called again. "Potter, you need to stay awake! You need to..."

But I was already slipping again.

I once again became semi-conscious. This time instead of being dark, everything was a bright white. Even so, nothing was clear, it still all blended together. No faces could be made out, nor the setting I was in. The voices this time were completely unfamiliar, and I did not like them at all. Everything seemed too loud. They were shouting back and forth to one another, and I tried to make out what they were saying, but my ears started to ring, drowning out everyone's voices. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and then my body seemed to go numb. It was a relief, and I sighed in contentment feeling the numbness spread. Soon I was falling asleep again.

This time when I woke up everything was clear. I was laying on a bed in a sterile, white room. I was alone in the room, but I heard voices talking outside. Well, at least things were clear again. I leaned over to grab my glasses but stopped short. Everything was clear. Without the glasses. I was momentarily stunned when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Harry dear! You're awake! Oh thank heavens you're alright."

"Mrs. Weasley?" I groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's. You were attacked by an escaped hippogriff! Can you believe it? You gave us all quite the scare!" she explained.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. I remembered very little of my ordeal, but I knew I hadn't been attacked by a hippogriff. It was something that was big, and furry, and had great big teeth-

"Excuse me," a meek little voice called out. I looked up to see a shy looking nurse standing in the doorway. "Er, I apologize, but the visiting hours are over, so Ma'am if you would please step outside..."

"Oh! Of course. I'll be seeing you again soon Harry dear."

She stood up and looked down at me, smiling in that motherly fashion of hers. "Be sure to get some rest!"

As soon as Mrs. Weasley strode through the door, the nurse hurried over to my side. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright, but what happened to me exactly?"

"You were attacked by a werewolf. You were bitten... I'm sure someone will be in to explain more later..." she said meekly.

I am Harry James Potter, and this is my story.


End file.
